Written in Silver Blood
by Hello Kit
Summary: An elf and a faery find themselves on their way to Lothlorien to be safe away from the orcs who are hunting them because they found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time - please r/r!!!


Note from Authors: Um…yeah…here are 2 typical fangirls trying not to be so fangirl-e when writing their own Lord of the Rings fic. Some shit comes out cliché, but hell, we're dealing with it. We're aware that to a certain extent, we do follow the books/movie, but that's cuz sometime you just get bored and dunno where else to take your story, but don't worry, we have our own originality stuffed in there somewhere.

It actually started out in a notebook passed back and forth between classes and then we got really hooked to it. The reason for the is the exchange between writers. So we've decided to post some of it and see what other people think and if we get some good reviews we'll post more, otherwise screw the whole idea – so r/r!

BTW- We don't own LOTR and if we did…well, why the hell would we be writing fanfic if we owned the damn thing?! And if we did it would have surrounded Legolas, not Frodo. 

Sora trotted swiftly out the gates of Rivendell and into the forest unaware that she was being watched. 

Jex watched the elf below. Her blue tinted gossamer wings moved slowly, _Wonder where she's going in a hurry…I think I'll follow…out of boredom._ She launched off the branch silently flying above.

Sora breezed over large tree roots and small bushes. Her tall boots were made of light leather and went up to her knees. She wore a single piece of clothing woven by her mother, who'd died earlier the year, slain accidentally by a human. She wasn't much other than a common silver elf. Her father made swords as light as feathers. 

Faeries were always alone. Jex didn't even remember her family. Her clothes were might, as to not hamper flight. Her top was a wrap, just enough cloth for modesty. Her skirt was a slit all the way to the waist. A light knife was tucked in her skirt, "Well I do know Wufei" Jex murmured to herself before remembering elves had exceptionally good hearing. 

Sora stopped dead in her tracks. Who had said that? Her ears twitched trying to detect exactly where the voice had come from. She turned northeast and looked up the trees, "Who are you?" she spotted the blue faery. 

Jex hesitated, "I am someone." She finally answered looking down at the elf maiden. She dropped a few feet, then settled on a branch. Keen, blue eyes bright, "And who are you, elf maiden? And why the rush?"

"Every someone has a name," Sora told her. "What's yours?" 

"You first." Jex countered her wings wavering back and forth. 

"Why I?" 

"Because I asked." 

"Fairies." she rolled her eyes. "I am Sora Clearwater – now who are you?" 

"I am Jex, but if that's my real name, I have no clue." 

"Are you from the faery refuge?" 

"Refuge? What refuge?" 

"There's a faery refuge west of here. I can take you there if you like." 

"Elves don't like outsiders…even I know that." Jex grinned. "And the refuge is to the east, elf maiden Sora Clearwater." 

"Nay," Sora shooked her head dropped to her knees and began to draw a map in the dirt, "See Rivendell is in the northeast and to the southwest is the faery refuge. I know I've been there before in my years." 

Jex blinked, hovering over the maiden. "So I stand corrected…and you gots friends coming up the path." 

Sora blinked. 5 sets of legs headed towards them, 4 short legs – dwarfs? No, hobbits breathed lighter than dwarfs. Larger legs a human.

4 hobbits and a human? Sora was puzzled. What were 4 hobbits and a human doing in these parts of the forest?

Jex was gone before the elf even knew. She soared up and seated herself in a tree. She had a healthy fear of humans. Only one she had trusted and they had parted on bad terms. No one would know she had been there…wait. She had shed glitter on the forest floor…damn. 

With a quick jump to the left, Sora was hidden behind a tree. The 5 creatures were running; she head their conversation as they passed,

"What about afternoon tea?!" one exclaimed.

"Shaddup – we're almost to Rivendell."

"Do they have food there?"

"Elves are vegetarians, but yes, they have food there."

Jex smiled _hobbits and their food…_ She turned hearing more footsteps…and now followed by hooves. _Another elf? Must be meeting the hobbits and the human…_ She peered at the figure. _And a humans with him too…oh no…_ She gulped, "Wufei…" 

"Mind the faery dust – you could slip." The 1st human was mindful. "Wufei? What kept you – I'd sworn your legs were shorter than a hobbit's." 

Jex went still _Gods don't recognize the dust…please don't recognize the dust, Wufei_. She looked down with apprehension. 

Sora blinked and gapped at the new arrival. What was the prince of Mirkwood and the Silvan Elves doing here? She held her breath, but knew it wouldn't hide her.

"Legolas," the tallest human addressed the elf on horseback. "Kuruvar tutta kanta periannath." _The wizard sent for the 4 hobbits_.

The prince looked down at them, "Ten en mine periannath." _I heard only one hobbit._

"Yes, but some just come along," the human broke his elfish to turn and glare at the hobbits.

"Ar firya?" _and the human?_

"Mildo." _A friend_

"Ar elda?" _And the elf?_

Eep Sora felt his eyes shift to where she hid.

"Elda?" the tall human blinked.

"Ar uruite." _And the faery._ Legolas looked up to the tree.

Uh…oh… Jex curled more into the tree. 7 pairs of eyes looked up and she gulped. _If Wufei figures it out…he'll kill me. _

"Come down fairy, we won't harm you." The elf prince spoke up. "The same to you elf." _You won't, but Wufei will, _Jex felt. 

Sora bowed her head not wishing to face royalty in such a manner. "I've been here only a moment – I met a faery on my way through the forest – she wouldn't leave me so I offered to take her to the faery refuge, but she's flown away now." Sora finished in elfin and looked up at those who had listened. 

Legolas nodded, "Voro," he granted, _Continue on._

Jex just watched. She was a wary and she creature by nature and she had no desire to face Wufei. 

"Jex," Wufei knew it was her. 

"…hai?" her voice was small and meek 

Everyone looked up to the squeak.

"Faery-" the human called up, "What have you heard?" While the hobbits excitedly watched Sora.

"…stuff." She refused to say more or come down. She added, "I am not coming down." The elf prince looked up in faint amusement. 

"Voro." Legolas re-told the younger elf maiden. "Return home before night fall."

Sora nodded and slightly smiled from his care. With her stick in hand she continued on her way, not paying much mind to the gawking hobbits whom had never met an elf maiden.

Jex suddenly dived down, following the elf maiden. She wasn't staying here.


End file.
